Reianne Estril (Hemera)
=Reianne Estril= Basic Information Race: Human (Humanoid, Human) Class: Bard (Arcane Duelist) Level: 2 Experience: 2,716 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Draconic, Gnome, Halfling Deity: Cortessa First Seen: Rescue at Boar's Ridge Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Abilities STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial, Human Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 16 = (14) + CON (1*2) + FC (00) (Bard) AC: 16 = + DEX (+1) + Armor (+4) + Shield (+1) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (+1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (+4) + Shield (+1) + Natural (00) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +01 = (+1) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (+1) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (0) Trip CMB: +05 = (01) + STR (02) + Imp Trip Feat (2) CMD: 14 = + BAB (01) + STR (+2) + DEX (+1) + Misc (0) Trip CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (+2) + DEX (+1) + Imp Trip (2) Fortitude: +01 = (+0) + CON (+1) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (+3) + DEX (+1) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (+3) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00% Weapon Statistics *Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee MW Scorpion Whip: Attack: +4 = (01) + STR (+2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2 Crit: 20/x2, Type: S, Special: Disarm, Performance, Reach 15', Trip, Cold Iron MW Longsword: Attack: +4 = (01) + STR (+2) + MW (+1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2 Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: S, Special: Dagger: Attack: +3 = (01) + STR (+2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2 Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: P or S Ranged Dagger: Attack: +2 = (01) + DEX (+1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2 Crit: 19-20/x2, Range 10', Type: P or S, Qty: 2 Alchemist's Fire: Attack: +2 = (01) + DEX (+1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Ranged Touch Damage: 1d6 fire Crit: 20/x2, Range 10', Special: Touch Attack, Splash, 1d6 fire second round, Qty: 4 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard (Bonus Bard Spell, taken twice) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Bard Armor/Weapons: Proficient with Simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Light armor, and Shields (except tower shields). Armored Casting (Ex): You can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and use a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Bardic Performance: You are trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around you, including yourself if desired. You can use this ability for 8 rounds per day. Each round, you can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that you have mastered. Starting a bardic performance is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a bardic performance from one effect to another requires the bard to stop the previous performance and start a new one as a standard action. A bardic performance cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if you are killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action to maintain it each round. You cannot have more than one bardic performance in effect at one time. Arcane Strike: Arcane duelists gain Arcane Strike as a bonus feat at 1st level. This ability replaces bardic knowledge. Distraction (Su): You can use your performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, make a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet (including yourself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use your Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform skill check proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use your Perform skill check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Distraction relies on visual components. Fascinate (Su): You can use your performance to cause up to 1 creatures to become fascinated with you. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear you, and capable of paying attention to you. You must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 14) to negate the effect. If a creature's saving throw succeeds, you cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes your performance for as long as you continue to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a -4 penalty on all skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Fascinate relies on audible and visual components in order to function. Inspire Courage (Su): You can use your performance to inspire courage in your allies (including yourself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive your performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Inspire courage can use audible or visual components. The bard must choose which component to use when starting his performance. Rallying Cry (Su): At 1st level, an arcane duelist can use performance to rally dispirited allies. Each round he makes an Intimidate check. Any ally (including the bard) within 30 feet may use this check in place of his own saving throw against fear and despair effects. Those already under a fear or despair effect can attempt a new save each round using the bard's Intimidate check. Rallying cry does not work on effects that don't allow saves. This is a mind-affecting ability that uses audible components. This performance replaces countersong. Feats ' Combat Expertise': You can choose to take a –1 penalty on melee attack rolls (1st Lvl) and combat maneuver checks to gain a +1 dodge bonus to your Armor Class. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every +4 thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the dodge bonus increases by +1. You can only choose to use this feat when you declare that you are making an attack or a full-attack action with a melee weapon. The effects of this feat last until your next turn. ' Improved Trip': You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when (Human Bonus Feat) performing a trip combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks made to trip a foe. You also receive a +2 bonus to your Combat Maneuver Defense whenever an opponent tries to trip you. ' Arcane Strike': As a swift action, you can imbue your weapons with a (Arcane Duelist fraction of your power. For 1 round, your weapons deal Archetype bonus 1) +1 damage and are treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. For every five caster levels you possess, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. Combat Casting: You get a +4 bonus on concentration checks made to cast (Archetype Bonus 2) a spell or use a spell-like ability when casting on the defensive or while grappled. Traits Charming (Social): Blessed with good looks, you've come to depend on the fact that others find you attractive. You gain a +1 trait bonus when you use Bluff or Diplomacy on a character that is (or could be) sexually attracted to you, and a +1 trait bonus to the save DC of any language-dependent spell you cast on such characters or creatures. Focused Mind (Magic): You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills *Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. *Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points Total: 16 (6) + INT (1)/Level; FC (00), Misc (Human-Skilled) (1) (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 * 1 -1 +0 Appraise 1 0 * 1 +0 Bluff 9/10^ 2 3 4 +1 (Trait^) Climb 1 0 * 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 9/10^ 2 3 4 +1 (Trait^) Disable Device 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Disguise 4 0 * 4 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 * 1 -1 +0 Fly 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Handle Animal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 9 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 1 +0 Linguistics 6 2 3 1 +0 Perception -1 0 * -1 +0 Perform (Act) 9 2 3 4 +0 Perform (Sing) 9 2 3 4 +0 Profession ( ) -1 0 * -1 +0 Ride 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 * -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 * 1 -1 +0 Spellcraft 6 2 3 1 +0 Stealth 0 0 * 1 -1 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 9 2 3 4 +0 * = Class skills without a rank yet. ^ = Conditional +1, applies if target is or could be sexually attracted to Reianne. Spell Lists (Known) Concentration checks +14 = level (2) + CHA (4) + Combat Casting (4) + Focused Mind Trait (2) Level 0 Level 1 * Daze (DC 14)(FC Bonus 1) * Charm Person (DC 15/16) * Detect Magic * Ear-Piercing Scream (DC 15) * Drench * Sleep (DC 15) * Jolt (DC 14) * Lullaby (DC 14/15) * Mending * Read Magic (FC Bonus 2) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- gp -- lb Mithral Chain Shirt 1,100 gp 12.5 lb Buckler 5 gp 5 lb Masterwork Cold Iron Scorpion Whip 310 gp 3 lb Masterwork Longsword 315 gp 4 lb Dagger (2) 4 gp 2 lb Prism Ioun Torch (Orbiting Head) 75 gp -- lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Smoked Goggles (Worn around neck) 10 gp -- lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Alchemist's Fire (5) 100 gp 5 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb 5 days Trail Rations 2.5 gp 5 lb 50' Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Sunrods (4) 8 gp 4 lb Cooking Kit 1 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Belt Pouch (Coin Storage) 1 gp .5 lb Carried Totals: 1,693.6 gp 63.0 lb Light encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59–116 117–175 Max Weight: 0-66 67–133 134–200 (When carrying Masterwork Backpack) Equipment Stored at Reianne's Home purchase of a small home 100 gp 2 tons Morningstar 8 gp 6 lb Total stored at home: 108 gp Consumables used or destroyed Sunrod(1) 2 gp Alchemist's Fire (2) 40 gp Total used on consumables: 42 gp Home Reianne has a small home a few blocks away from her family's theater in the Inculdine district. A modest place, it mainly serves as her place to hide out when she isn't socializing with her family or performing somewhere. Upon walking in there is a small common room with a small bookshelf, a few chairs and a table that was already covered in playbills from the theater. Beyond that there is a stairway that leads up to a bedroom that was nicely appointed. Large bed, large wardrobe of clothing, and a window with a beautiful view of the city. In addition, there was also some storage closets, that Reianne was putting to use with knick knacks she had acquired over time and spare gear. Downstairs next to the stairs, was the kitchen and pantry area which due to her family nearby and her general tendency to eat wherever she performs makes it likely to gather dust until she has company arrive. (Current Living Quarters, Small Home 100gp) Stored at home, Morningstar Finances PP: 16 Initial character creation: 150 gp GP: 34 Earned on Rescue at Boar's Ridge: 2,193.85 gp SP: 12 CP: 05 Total career earnings: 2,343.85 gp Carried Inventory: -2,003.60 gp Stored at home: -108.00 gp Total Consumables used or destroyed: -42.00 gp Coinage: 500.25 gp --- (rough history) 150 gp initial, 100 gp payment for job at Boar's Ridge, 1,778.85 GP + mw longsword received from Rescue at Boar's Ridge 1,310 GP spent at Mystic Pearl 310 GP spent again at Mystic Pearl Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: 5' 7" Weight: 145 lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White Appearance: Whether onstage singing an aria, or acting in one of Venza's latest plays, Reinanne curvy body and long red hair never fail to garner the audience's attention. (Often to many spouse's dismay!) Reianne is always dressed in such a way to show off her body to draw attention to herself even if it is slightly impractical for adventuring. She always wears a long red cape given to her by her mother when she was 16. Demeanor: Reianne is friendly, outgoing and a pleasant conversationalist. Having been raised in a theatrical family, she is quite good at socializing and mingling with people of all walks of life. She is very curious but quite naive about the world, having never been outside the city of Venza in her life. She bases a lot of her worldview about life based on plays and stories. Background Born sixth of eight children, and the third of three daughters into the moderately successful Estril theatre family. Reianne was groomed from an early age to be a part of the theatre company, be it constant singing lessons or practice acting for parts in plays as she grew up. Growing up in the theatre Reianne, learned from her family how to present herself correctly at all times with patrons, whether that was pretending to listen intently to a braggart's stories, or encouraging shy patrons to interact with the performers when needed. As she had the talent she also was taught some basic magic that would be useful in the family's work, such as putting out fires or bewitching unruly patrons into leaving. (Sometimes after a small donation to the theatre) Reianne herself grew up not knowing much about the world outside the city of Venza, knowing only what she gleaned from stories, plays and tales from traveler's. Though her family lived in the Incudine district, as she got into her teenage years, she often would head to Báyanmaliít and listen to stories from the gnomes and halflings of the district. When she got a little older, her aunt Vara began to train her in self defense techniques, and how to use weapons and armor as more than more than just stage props. Vara had been an adventurer in her youth, and knew that Reianne longed to travel the roads as she once did. It wasn't long under her tutelage that Reianne made the decision to leave her family's business behind, and travel the world seeking new stories and experiences. Adventure Log Rescue at Boar's Ridge (March 22, 2012 - July 16, 2012) XP Received: 2,054 XP Treasure Received: 2,193.85 GP Taken as 1,878.85 in coin and a masterwork Longsword (315 gp) Reianne's introduction to the world of adventuring. She met some new friends, (Ru Brike, Lem the Cook, Mesem Adrarda, Menik, Dolgrin Truddiggun and Galandra Beiryn) left Venza for the first time, helped defeat a necromancer and rescue their quarry. And a goblin that they had taken captive and interrogated seemed to have taken more than a passing interest in her. Maybe it was her looks, maybe it was a lingering bit from the charm spell, but she had definitely gained an admirer. He had left her an invitation on the way back to Venza when he escaped that she didn't follow up on, but wonders if she should have... Ogre in the Rushes (August 4th - Sept 14th, 2012) XP Received: 662 XP Treasure Received: 728.66 GP Level Ups Level 2: June 27th, 2012 Class: Bard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Combat Casting Favored Class: additional spell, Read Magic Spells Gained: Jolt, Read Magic (FC Bonus), Ear Piercing Scream Features: Bonus Feat (Arcane Duelist Archetype Bonus Feat) HP: 9 +7 (Max -2, +1 Con) = 16 (New Total) Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int) +8 (Old) = 16 (New Total) Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Linguistics, Perform (Act), Perform (Sing), Spellcraft, Use Magic Device. New Language added from Linguistics Rank, Draconic. Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (03/27/2012) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (3/30/2012) (jkason) Level 1 *Approval (6/28/2012) (Satin Knights) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters